


A Happy Moment In Time

by maddieofletters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieofletters/pseuds/maddieofletters
Summary: Literally just pure christmas logicality fluff, inspired by two youtube videos, which I'll link at the end!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A Happy Moment In Time

It was Christmas Day. Logan was staying with his boyfriend Patton’s family. His whole extended family was there, and after dinner, they had all gathered in the large living room, and were currently listening to a variety of Christmas music. At some point, Logan had slipped out of the room when the music and chatter all got just a little too loud for him. He now sat on the stairs, his nicest blazer draped over the railing next to him, and his hands running through his hair once, then twice. 

A sliver of light from the living room door gently announced Patton’s arrival in the hallway.   
“Hey sweetie. You okay?” He asked quietly, as he shut the door behind him.   
Logan smiled. “Yeah, just got a little loud and warm. That fire is blazing hot.”  
Patton chuckled. “Believe me, without it, that room is freezing at this time of year.”   
Logan nodded, amused. Patton took a seat next to him on the stairs. “Sorry it’s been a bit hectic today.”  
Logan shook his head. “It’s okay, I don’t mind it. It’s been a lovely day.”  
“It has.” Patton agreed. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, before Logan reached for his jacket. “I wanted to give this to you earlier, but I didn’t want everyone staring at me.” he said, handing over a rectangle package from his inside pocket.   
Patton beamed, and opened it. Inside was a small, leather wristwatch. “Oh, it’s lovely, Logan!” He said, bringing it carefully out of the box. He turned it over, and on the underside of the watchface were engraved the words ‘I love you every second.’ Patton couldn’t help the tears welling in his eyes, before he put the watch on.  
“It was my grandfather’s. Well, not the engraving, I- that’s new.” Logan stumbled on his words a little. “Because- well, you never met my grandfather, but you remind me of him in a lot of ways, and I thought that you ought to- I never wore it, but I thought you might- I don’t know, it’s a little old fashioned, I guess, but-” Patton cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips.   
“Logan, I love you, so much. Please believe me when I say that this watch is the most important thing I’ve ever owned in my entire life, and I’m going to treasure it forever.” Patton said, as a few happy tears fell down his cheeks.   
Logan reached to wipe them away. “I love you too. Every second I’m with you, you remind me how lucky I am.” He reached into his trouser pocket. “This wasn’t exactly the setting I had in mind.” Absently, he hoped that this would get as good a response as the watch. He pulled out the ring box, before moving to kneel on one knee at the bottom of the stairs.   
“You’re the love of my life. You bring so much colour and light into my world, and I love you for it. Pat... Patton. Will you marry me?”   
Patton stared down at him for a moment or two, before he managed to breathe out the word “Yes.” And then he practically tackled Logan to the floor of the hallway, kissing him passionately, before letting him up. “Yes, yes, yes. I will absolutely marry you, you wonderful man.” He said again, in case he hadn’t been clear, or his answer wasn’t obvious. 

Logan and Patton stayed in the hallway for a few minutes longer after that, before Patton put the ring on, and they slipped silently back into the living room. They had decided to tell everyone tomorrow. Tonight, they just wanted it to be their own happy little moment of time.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy7xOJAyFis&t=2130s&ab_channel=CalmedByNature --- This is the music that initially inspired me
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bozDie5Ftmw&ab_channel=Cria56 --- this is one of my favourite scenes in television ever ever ever, and I was HEAVILY inspired by it for the Christmas watch gift!


End file.
